


Tyler Joseph Needs Potty Training

by maryondaceiling



Category: Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blurryface, Crack, Fanfiction, Jenna Black - Freeform, Tylerjosephneedspottytraining, Vessel, jenna joseph - Freeform, josh dun - Freeform, regional at best, trench, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryondaceiling/pseuds/maryondaceiling
Summary: Tyler has trouble controlling his bladder on stage.





	Tyler Joseph Needs Potty Training

I woke up to the bright morning sun shining through the window and onto my bedsheets. I had been waiting for this day for months - the day I finally saw my favorite band, twenty one pilots, live. I dragged a comb through my long blonde hair and laced up my black converse. 

Hmm, something is missing, I thought to myself, looking around my room for anything to complete my outfit. Then I saw it - my yellow bandana. Perfect. I looked in the mirror, and was taken aback. I was a bandito.

"Y/N, are you almost ready?" called my mother from downstairs.

"Yes!" I roared in response, dashing down the stairs two at a time. The car ride went faster than I expected and before I knew it, I was at the venue. 

There was a long line, but I wasn't worried. When the doors finally opened, I ran as fast as I could to the pit. Unfortunately, it was already filling up, but I had been fasting for a month to lose weight in preparation for this very moment. I got down on the floor and, being as small as I was, easily crawled and maneuvered my way to the very front of the barricade. To kill time, I made some small talk with the people around me but when the lights dimmed, I fell silent and turned all my attention to the stage.

I gasped as Tyler and Josh arrived on stage, the car burning nearby. Those were my idols, in the flesh, the reason I stayed alive during my angstiest years. I cried. I screamed. You know. The works. I sang all the words and we finally made it to Holding Onto You - my favorite song. Tyler climbed out into the crowd and I grasped my hand tightly around his foot, supporting him. And then it happened. Just as he sang "SWAT!" Tyler Joseph took a massive shit right on my face. I guess it must have slid out of his pant leg. At first, the only thing that registered was the absolute stench of it. I looked up, vision obscured by his feces, and he looked down at me, concern spreading through his face.

"Oh, sorry," he said, and turned behind him to gesture to the security. 

"Again?" they mouthed, rolling their eyes. They reached over to me and pulled me from the pit and escorted me backstage. The man holding my arm walked me into what I guessed was the green room.

"Are you kidding me?" said a voice, and I turned around.

"Jenna?!" I gasped. 

"Hi sweetie, I'm so sorry this happened. I put him in his diaper before showtime, but he must have ripped it off," she sighed. "Anyways, come with me."

I followed her over to the sink, where she pulled out a hose to squirt me clean with.

"I'm Y/N by the way," I said, and she gave me some fresh clothes and had me hang around until the show ended.

"WOO! That was a great one!" exclaimed Tyler as he walked backstage, sweating profusely. 

"Oh my god. Hi," he said as he saw me. "I am so sorry, I swear that was a one time thing you know, the nerves just got to me and-" he trailed off.

"Oh it's fine," I laughed nervously. After all, it's not everyday your idol shits on you. He walked over to hug me and that's when I realized - he wasn't covered in sweat. It was pee. I pulled away.

"Well, it was great meeting you, but I should probably get going. I don't want my mom to worry." I explained. 

"What, you don't want a picture or anything?" Tyler asked, inching slowly towards me. I bumped against a wall.

"N-no, that's okay," I stuttered. 

"Well see, we can't really let you leave, can't have it getting out that Tyler isn't potty trained," said Jenna, laying a hand on my shoulder. 

"I won't tell anyone! I promise!" I said, beginning to panic, but it was too late. Tyler pulled my yellow bandana over my eyes, and I was led away and shoved roughly into a room.

The door locked behind me, and I lifted the bandana away from my face. I blinked until my eyes adjusted and crouched in the corner of the room, was Josh. 

"Josh?" I said and he moved his head to look up at me before sighing. "What are you doing here?"

"I wash the diapers," he said sullenly, and I looked around and saw that we were surrounded by piles and piles of dirty diapers. There was also a washing bucket and some laundry detergent. 

'This is no life for you to li-" I began, but I was cut off by a sharp rapping against the door,

"Get washing! We got a show tomorrow!!" screamed Tyler from the other side.

So wash I did.


End file.
